An optical assembly is disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 8,168,939 B2. The optical assembly supports direct coupling to a photonically enabled complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chip. The assembly includes a laser, a microlens, a turning mirror, reciprocal and/or non-reciprocal polarization rotators, and an optical bench.